Our Rough Path
by xXCherrywellXx
Summary: Jack and Kim Start To Like Each Other But, Both Are Shy Until, Donna Tobin Enters the Picture. Will Jack and Kim Finally Admit The Truth? R&R
1. Heart Beat

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I have been best friends for about 4 months but, I think I want to be more than best friends...WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING? _You so like Kim! _I Do NOT Like Kim, Even though she has those beautiful hazel eyes, smooth blond hair and that cute smil- _SNAP OUTTA IT! YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HER! _Ugh, Anyways back to Punching Dummies.

After about 5-10 mins, Kim and the guys finally arrive. I heard Kim yelling. It became louder and louder and louder until... Kim and the guys came busting in. "I DO NOT LIKE JACK AND HE DOESN'T LIKE ME BACK!" Kim yells frustrated and annoyed. "What's going on?" I ask in confusion. "Ask Jerry and them!" after Kim said that, she stormed to the girls change room. "What happened?" I asked serious. "Well, we kinda might've gone, past the boundaries..." Milton said with guilty. "We didn't mean to! It was Jerry!" Milton says scared as a child. I turned around and look at Jerry with a little glare. "WHAT DID I DO!" Jerry said with his hands up in defence. Then I look at Eddie. "I swear I didn't do it, Jerry did!" Eddie said blocking his face thinking I would flip him. So, I turned back to Jerry. "Jerry, what did you do this time?" I said with my hand crossed to my chest. "Ok fine, Me, Eddie and Milton were walking and then we saw Kim. She was just sitting down at the food court doing some work and it looked like she was upset so, we decided to go over to her. After we went to her asked her if it was your fault. When we asked that she took her stuff and walked away. We kept asking her and asking but she got pissed and she yelled at us to stop but, we didn't cause we wanted to know what was wrong!" Jerry said in one whole breath. After Jerry said that I kept wondering if it had something to do with me. I walk to the girls change room and knocked on the door. "Kimmy?" I asked "What? and don't call me that disgusting name" Kim replied coldly. "What's Wrong?" I said curious. Kim opened the door and replied. "Ask Donna Tobin and Her Ponytail." Kim said and ran out of the dojo.

_I really need to know what was wrong with Kim_

**Kim's POV**

I can't believe Jack did this to me! Donna came by my locker yesterday and said that Jack only like me just to get his Dojo to win. I couldn't believe he did this but, I wasn't to sure if she was lying or not cause, Donna Tobin is such a B*tch! she can't handle herself over Jack. She thinks Jack is her's but, Jack told Me that Donna wasn't his "type" Jack told me He had a Crush on someone but, he wouldn't tell me! Ohh Well I'll find out! Anyways, I ran Outta the Dojo knowing what Jack did to me. I ran as far as I could go, away from Jack. I ran all the way to the Park. No one was there luckily so, I sat on a swing. I felt a tear drop on my cheek. I felt so Stupid! Jack is way Outta my League! I don't deserve someone like Jack. Donna obviously thought I was a peice of Sh*t but, I liked myself until, Donna told me Jack was only using me. _IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I spoke to myself. I don't belong here. I belong somewhere where everyone is as clumsy like me. _

I sat there, thinking how stupid I was, It became Dark so I slowly walked home and remembered my parent where on a trip for business trip with Jack's parents. _Great_ . It began to rain. I smiled and looked up into the sky and let the rain spill on me, I loved the rain. I kept walking until a bus stopped and someone came off. I squint and I see the person running to me. As the person came closer and closer, I relized it was Jack...

"Kim! What are you doing out here!" Jack asked worried. "Umm, Just enjoying the rain." "Here," Jack gave me his sweater. "It'll keep you warm." "But, Wouldn't You be Cold?" I asked I said while looking down trying not to see Jacks face. "Nah,Well, my parents and yours..er... text me and said..umm... your sleeping over at my place..." Jack said nervously. "Ohh..Ok, Lettme Get my Stuff" I said acting clam. "Sure!, I'll come with you." Jack said Calmly. Me and Jack walked to My House. I was Quiet most of the time so, I started the Conversation. "Umm... Jack?" I asked nervously. "Hmmm?" He said turning his head to face mine. I got lost in his eyes, AGAIN! _Kimmy, Just say it! NO_! "Nvm" I said disappointed. _You ALMOST Said It! Next Time Kimmy. _We made it to my house. My house was just like Jacks but Different Colour and Lawn. I lived near Jack, Just a few houses away from each other. "I'll wait here." Jack said tucking his hand in his pocket. "No,No, Come it" I said gesturing him to get in. Jack and I came in. We were soaking wet. Jack just waited downstairs, On the "Welcome" Carpet so he wouldn't make the house wet. I ran upstairs, grabbed my stuff and stuffed my stuff into my Purple/Green plaid Jan Sport bag. I Ran back downstairs and we walked outside. It stopped raining. My Heart kept beating when we were walking together. Me and Jack had a Conversation about school and stuff. He brightens my gloomy days. He's like a wish come true. I'm going to Tell Him! _I Hope._

We entered his house. Now, I have no Idea what to Do.

**Hey Guys! Im still getting Use to This so, If You got Any Ideas PM Me :) I might not Be on alot Cause Of My Exams and Tests And Im So Sorry If I Dont Upload! Remember! R&R! Press The Button :3**

**~ Cherrywell**


	2. March Break at the Anderson

**Jack's POV**

_JACK! JACK! JACK! THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS IS IN YOUR HOUSE AND IS SLEEPING HERE TOO! MARCH BREAK HERE YOU COME _Shut Up! I Know Ok? Chill. Kim Came Into my House and She Looked Around It. "Hey! Kim, You Wanna Take A Shower?" I'll Show You Your Room after that Okay? I asked as Chill as Possible. "Sure, Upstair to the Left?" Kim Said Hoping She Was right. "Yup" I answered suprised. "Your house is like mine, that's how I know!" Kim said with a smirk. I chuckle as she ran Upstairs, I followed just to get myself changed. I walked into my room and Kim decided to see how my room looked like. It was dark green, 1 Huge closet and A Desk with computer and Laptop on it. Kim was curious so she took a glance at everything. I took off my shirt and then I turn around to see that Kim wasn't there. I heard the water turn on. About, 10 mins later... Kim came out Kim walked into my room. I had my Clothes on. She was wearing a Sweat shirt that said, "Love" but, a broken heart instead of an "O" and a Light Teal sweater over it. She was also wearing Grey sweat pants. I stared at her for a long time. I ended up getting gazing into my dreaming until, I see and hear Kim yelling at me and shaking me. I felt a tingle and Spark when she touched me. Then, She Flipped Me just Cause I Didn't Answer.

"Jack, I'm so Sorry I had to flip you!, it's just that you didn't reply and it's been 10 mins already." Kim Said apologetically. "No, It's not your fault, I was gazed out a bit." I said while rubbing the back of my head. " Ohh" Kim replied and helped me get up."Kim, Why were You in the rain?"I asked. "I don't wanna talk about it." Then, Kim Got At Text, It was Her Mom and Dad... It Said...

**_Dear Kim, _**

**_Jacks Parents Said That U And Jack Can bring Your Dojo Friends Over. _**

**_Don't Make A Mess! We'll be Back in 1 week! March Break ;) _**

**_Btw, Can you wash my car? Ur 16 and U Got Your License Like Jack so can You wash the car with the hose and then park it back into the garage?_**

**_Thanks! Love,_**

**_Mom and Dad 3_**

**_P.S This Is For Your Allowance! $100 In Total. Sorry We aren't here for your March Break :(_**

"Great! I The Guys Are coming over, our Parents aren't Coming Home Til' Next Week and I've Gotta Wash The Car With A Hose!" Kim Said Like She's Gonna Die. "I'll Help you" I Said with a smile. Kim gives me a smile and and We decided to call the guys. _Was I really falling for her?_

**Kim's POV**

I only ran into the shower cause of Jack. He was SO HAWT When he took of his shirt! He had abs! Unlike other guys. Tonight was going to be LONG.

I swear! These guys are so Damn annoying! Eddie is stalking Jack's house For Food, Milton is yelling math questions to himself and answering them at the same time and Jerry keeps talking about girls to me and Jack. "I'm going to end this noise now." I whisper loud enough to Jack so he Can hear me. I took a deep breath and yelled.. "STOP WHAT EVERY YOUR DOING OR ELSE IM GOING TO FLIP YOU AND YOUR GOING TO WISH I HADN'T!" I shout with a Glare. The guys ALL Stopped when I Shouted that. I was Joking and They fell for it but, the good thing is that I don't have to really hurt them. "Ok! Now I want you all to Keep the Volume VERY Low!" All the guys ran to the living room and sat on the couch huddled together. They were just talking about gossips around the school and stuff. "So, what are we going to do?" I asked curiously. "Wanna watch a movie? With the guys of course" Jack said reluctantly about the "guys of course" part. "Sure" I said hoping the guys wouldn't make fun of me and Jack. _AHA! YOUY DO LIKE JACK! _NO I DON'T! "Which movie?" Jack asked, making me snap Outta my gaze. He handed me 3 movies. I am Number 4, Super 8 and Alice in Wonderland. "I am Number 4" I said excited. "I've always wanted to watch it!" I said with glee. "Well, today is your lucky night" Jack said with a grin.

We walked into the living room and told the guys we were going to watch _I am Number 4_ . They all answered at the same time. Jerry yelled out "COOL!" Eddie yelled confusedly "Who's #4?" and Milton shrieked "HORROR! NOOO!" Then I finally answer. "I know, Some dude and Chill Milton, Face your fears." I answered sympathetically. "Ohhh" They all replied back. "Want Popcorn?" Jack walked in while he had the Popcorn bowl in his hands. "YESH" The guys said in a Sing-Song way.

Jack put the movie in and we watched. Jack and I were beside each other (Cuddled),Milton and Eddie Were hugging pillows and blocking their faces whenever it was the scary parts and Jerry, He was staring at the Screen! The movie was long so, I ended up sleeping on Jack's Chest.

**Next Morning (Still Kim's POV)**

I woke up to see I wasn't in the living room anymore. I was in... JACK'S ROOM! How did I get here? Then My mind was on Jack. I couldn't see him Until I went downstairs to see that Jack was on a Couch, Milton and Eddie were Hanging of the side of the bed and Jerry... At the front of the TV... So, I decided to cook something to eat. I grabbed out some oil, bacons, eggs, Pancake mix, Salad with Caesar and Milk. I made Jack: Pancakes with Maple syrup, Eddie: Bacon and Eggs, Jerry: Pancakes with Maple syrup, and Milton: Salad with Caesar. I just ate Cereal (Frosted Flakes) I finished in less than 2 mins. _You sure are Hungry, Kim. _Ugh, Shut It! All of a Sudden the boys come In and Run to the table and Munch down on their food. I look back up to see Jack smile at me and Winked! _AWWW KIMMY YOUR BLUSHING! _SHUT UP! "THANKS KIM!" The Guys yell, which knocked me outta my trance. The guys all ran back to the living room, everyone but, Jack. "Thanks Kim" Jack says with the cutest smile EVER! "No Problem" I said with a blush. I felt red so I asked. "Umm... Jack? Did you only want me to join just so, our Dojo could win?" I asked thinking if Donna was lying. "Kim, I would never do that, you know it and Who told you that?" Jack said feeling upset. "D...D..Donna" I said nervously. "Kim, Don't listen to her, She only wants my attention and wants you to Quit the Dojo. I don't want that to happen. Don't EVER Listen to Her. She's a Slut and a Moron." Jack said Pissed off. I Chuckle a bit. Then Jack leans in. I lean in too. _OMG HE'S GOING TO KISS YOU! _SHUSHH! Then I feel his Warn lips on mine. He puts his arms on the sides of my waist and I slide my arms up to Jack's neck and we finally kiss. My dream come true. _YOU GO GIRL~! _I ignore my inner thoughts and Jack and I kiss softly. I felt sparks but we finally broke apart. Jack looked liked he wanted to say something. I wanted to know what he wanted to say so I spoke. "Tell me After" I said with a wink. _HE BLUSHED! HE BLUSHED! HE BLUSHED! Kimmy, You know you like him. _Was A Really Falling For Jack? Maybe I am :) This is going to be A LONG Break!

**Hey Guys! It's March Break! Spending Time on The Laptop ;) Im Stuck a bit So Please Help! Comment Or PM Me :D Aren't Jack and Kim CUTE? Remember! R&R **

**~Cherrywell**


	3. Finding a way

**Thanks so much guys! A have to say, I agree with your reviews. I'm so sorry for typing in caps. It's just that I type in caps cause I have a "difficulty" trying not to type in caps. I hope you understand that :( Ehehe, also for my spelling :( **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Kickin' It but... I don't own Kickin' It**

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I kissed. It was just for five seconds or so. I really wanna show her I like her but how? I could take her out... No, that's TOO early. How but the movies?...Still the same thing... What could I do? Kim is surrounded by her cheer squad and then when the bell rings Kim is already at class! Also, Donna is always in my way! I can't get her to move! I have to find a way to tell Kim how I feel. I'll try in practice maybe. Donna won't be there... I hope.

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I kissed. It wan't a big deal. I mean, It just happened. We aren't an item yet. I'm thinking of actually telling Jack the truth of what I think of him. I'll tell him tomorrow. At school. **(Today was the last day of her March break) **But how could I tell him! Donna is always over him! I wonder is Jack has feelings for Donna Tobin. Jack knows I hate Donna Tobin. When she's around, she makes me uncomfortable. Man, I need a way to tell Jack how I feel.

I'm spending the last day of March break with my Aunt. She was alone at home with her dog. So, I decided to comfort her. She had a dog named "Dwight". He was a well trained dog. I would usually come over a he would bounce on top of me and start licking my face. But today he was whimpering. "What's the matter Dwight?" I asked worried. Dwight ran upstairs and lead me to Aunt Jane's room. Dwight pushed the door opened and saw Aunt Jane in bed with an ice pack on her head. "Aunt Jane!, are you alright?" I asked really worried. "I'm fine honey, I just have a cold." Aunt Jane replied weakly. "You sound like you need a doctor!" I whisper shouted. "Kimberly, I am fine. Could you put some Kipple into Dwight's bowl and some water too." Aunt Jane asked me politely. _I hated the name Kimberly, Kimmy and Anne. But since my Aunt was sick I decided to I would help out a bit. _"Sure." After that I close the door and run downstairs while Dwight was following. Dwight reminded me as Jack. Loyal, a great friend and is always there for you. Did Jack really like a girl like me? I was way out of his league. I wasn't anything that Donna had. She was pretty unlike me. I was just a blob of nothing. How could Jack like me? Was there something special that I had? I'm just going to have to find out when I tell him what I think about him.

Dwight finished his food and drank his water and we played some dog games. I hid a bone somewhere in the house and Dwight went to go find it. Dwight was really good at everything! _Like Jack. _After we finished the game me and Dwight just sat down. Dwight laid on my lap, ready to listen to what I was going to say so, I decided to tell him. Dwight kept all my secrets so I decided to tell him about Jack. "You remind me of Jack." I said looking at Dwight. Dwight tilted his head in curiosity. I laugh a bit and continue. "Jack is one of my best friend." I start. "My only best friend, other than you and Grace." I said smiling. After that Dwight started licking me. "Dwight!" I said while laughing. "Do you want to hear the rest?" I asked Dwight. "Ruff!" Dwight barked in excitement. "Haha, Ok" I started again. "Jack is this guy I have a huge crush on. He is great at karate, fun like you and a loyal friend. I like him a lot but I'm wondering if he has the same feelings as I do. People think me and Jack are cute but Donna Tobin, I very mean girly girl, doesn't think me and Jack are meant for each other. She said she's perfect but not me. She said that nobody in the world thinks I'm perfect. She also said that Jack and her are perfect but nobody thinks that, only Donna's friends " I said disappointed that he wouldn't think the same as me. Then Dwight started pushing me to the laptop. I follow him to the laptop. I turn it on and I see a picture of me on the desktop screen and at the bottom it says:

**_You are perfect :)_**

I Felt tears fall down my cheeks. _Someone thinks your perfect Kim. Don't let Donna break you. She doesn't deserve Jack, you do. _"Dwight, your the best dog in the whole world" I said with a huge smile. Dwight starts jumping up and down at bounces on me and I fall back on to the couch while Dwight is still licking me. "Haha, stop Dwight! It tickles!" I laugh. Jack was just like Dwight. I couldn't see the difference between them but the part where Dwight is a dog and Jack isn't. Jack always had my back. At the Ricky Weaver Concert, helping Julie and Milton get together and at the Contrillian Swan Ball. Jack was my life saver. I would of been the freak at school! Luckily, I'm not. I looked at Dwight. He seemed worrired so I told him to come upstairs with me and comfort Aunt Jane.

We went inside Aunt Jane's room. She was busy watching TV. It was quiet until... Dwight sprang up and leaped on Aunt Jane. "Hey there, Dwight!" Aunt Jane said with glee. "Aunt Jane?" I ask nervously. "Hmm?" She answers me while petting Dwight. "I need love help." I said shyly. "Why? Your perfect! Don't care what people say. Ask the boy and tell him how you feel about him. He might even think the same." She said with a great big smile. "Thanks Aunt Jane" I said with a gentle hug. "Anytime sweetie." She hugs back. "Oh Yeah! One more thing! There is this girl that loves Jack but she is really "protective" about him. She keeps taking him away from me and gives me a hatred face." I said wondering if she had an answer. "Well, let the boy decided. If he chooses you, great! But if she chooses the other, no problem. It's his fault he didn't pick you and there are many other boys out there Kim. He made a BOG mistake if he didn't choose you!" Aunt Jane said with a wink. "Thank you so much Aunt Jane! Your just like mom. Twins!" I laugh. "I know, we think alike." Aunt Jane said with a laugh. "I guess I'm going to tell him at school tomorrow." I said with a sigh while getting up and getting ready to go home. "Go for it!" She said encouraging. "Haha, thanks again!" I said about to close the door. "And thank you for comforting me and taking care of Dwight. Bye!" said Aunt Jane. "Ruff!" Dwight barked back. "Bye!" I shout and close the door. While I was walking home I asked myself...

_Was I ready to tell him? Yes, I'm going to tell him. No matter what happens. I just hope he thinks the same._

**OMG! Thanks guys! I totally** **agree with your reviews! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE CAPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SENTENCES AND MY GRAMMAR! I can't help myself! I keep typing in caps! Right now I'm not cause I'm trying what you guys told me :( I'm so sorry about that! Anyways, thanks again! R&R**

**~Cherrywell**


End file.
